


Screaming Up To The Sky (We're High)

by SereneCalamity



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Jasper and Emmett spend an evening on the roof.





	Screaming Up To The Sky (We're High)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something smutty about these two. I adore these, and I love that Reppinda5o3 loves them as well. I hope you enjoy, babe!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title, which comes from a song, but I cannot remember the name of it...

Emmett McCarty took the joint out of his mouth, pinching it between two fingers as he held the smoke in his lungs, staring at the sky above him, barely tainted by the lights that were shining from the buildings around them.

He let out a long, hazy breath and then looked down, at the curly haired man who was sitting opposite him, long legs stretched out in front of him in the faded, grey jeans.

Jasper Whitlock.

Hands down, most beautiful guy he had ever seen.

He wasn't in the frat with Emmett, but one of his best friends was, Edward Masen, and even though Emmett hadn't been the biggest fan of Edward in the beginning—the guy was just a little cocky and he played weird ass piano music at all hours of the night—he would be forever grateful for introducing him to Jasper.

"You're getting that look in your eyes again," Jasper noted with a curl of his incredibly pink mouth—it actually looked red in the dim light on the roof.

"Blood shot and a little hazy? Yeah, sweet thing, that's call being stoned," Emmett grinned lazily over at Jasper, who rolled his eyes at him and stuck out his tongue.

Very immature.

But adorable all the same.

"Nah, all mushy, like you're thinking about giving me flowers or rubbing my feet," Jasper smirked at him as he sucked on the end of the joint that Emmett had just passed him.

Emmett narrowed his eyes at him, because he wasn't about to tell his boyfriend that he was thinking about how pretty he was and about the first time that he had seen him—that would just reinforce what Jasper was already thinking.

Although Jasper already knew he was right, he knew Emmett well, because he was smirking as he pulled the joint out of his mouth.

It had been almost eighteen months that they had been together now, Emmett was nearing the end of his third year at university and Jasper was nearing the end of his second year.

Emmett was going to be graduating and Jasper still had a year to go, but Emmett had been doing the hours for his degree at a sports therapy centre just twenty minutes away from the university, and they had offered him a full time job once he had graduated, so he wasn't going to be far.

Jasper was going to move out of the apartment that he shared with Edwards girlfriend, Bella Swan—since Edward lived in the frat house where Emmett currently was, and Bella's father had threatened to use his shot gun and strings as a policeman to kill Edward if he distracted his daughter while she was studying—and he and Emmett were going to move in together.

Bella would be moving in with Rosalie Hale until she graduated, as per her fathers instructions.

It was weird, because Emmett had never been a guy for relationship, but as soon as he had seen Jasper and talked to him for the first time, that had been in.

"So fucking what?" Emmett asked, grabbing the joint from Jasper hand and then dropping it into one of the many beer bottles that they had finished, letting it drown itself out in the dregs of beer at the bottom of the bottle.

"Well, I was just wonderin' if you were gonna tell me if you love me or som—" Jasper was cut off by Emmett pushing his lips against his.

Jasper laughed as Emmett put his big hands on his shoulders and pushed him backwards so that he was on his back on one of the blankets that Emmett had brought up for them.

The evening was warm, which was one of the reasons that they were up here—although the main reason was that Emmett and his roommate in the frathouse traded out weekends in their room with their boyfriends, and this Sunday night, Jacob Black's boyfriend was over and so Emmett and Jasper needed to find somewhere else.

Usually, they'd go to Jasper's, but the temperature had been rising given they were coming into summer, and Emmett had ended up crashing out on the roof on Friday night with a bunch of his other brothers and even though they had been drunk, it had still been warm enough for them in the morning.

So Emmett had pretty much told his brothers that he would shrink all of their clothes in the wash if they interrupted him tonight and then brought Jasper up there.

"You already  _know_  I fucking love you," Emmett muttered against his mouth as his teeth nipped at Jasper's lower lip.

Jasper just laughed under his breath and his hands came up, one braced on Emmett's shoulder and the other sliding through his boyfriends short, dark hair.

Emmett tugged at Jasper's tank top and Jasper arched his back and then lifted his shoulders for Emmett to pull the top off and throw it away, and then Emmett was sliding down his body and leaving little bites and licks over his shoulders and chest and stomach before getting to the button of his jeans.

They'd already had sex twice today, although the last time had been at least a few hours ago, before they came up to the roof and started drinking and smoking, but Jasper could still feel the slight ache inside, especially since Emmett had gone pretty hard last time.

His ass had only recently stopped stinging from the slap of Emmett's body against it and the scratching of Emmett's fingernails.

Or maybe it had just numbed from the alcohol and weed.

Either way, Jasper didn't mind if Emmett did it again, he liked it when his ass could still feel the effects of their fucking.

" _Shit_ ," Jasper gasped out as Emmett unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and then began pulling them down, and he saw the sparkle of delight in Emmett's eye as he realized that Jasper hadn't put on any briefs when they had dressed to come up here.

Emmett undressed himself, and it felt  _exciting_ , being out in the open in the warm spring air, no roof and only the brick and concrete half walls around them, before he knelt between Jaspers legs and shoved them apart with his hands.

"Fuck," Jasper hiccuped as Emmett hooked his hands underneath Jasper's knees and pushed them back and apart, so that his back was curved and his ass was slightly raised off the blanket and his cock was swollen and already beginning to glisten with precome, completely open for Emmett.

"You're so fucking beautiful, sweetheart," Emmett murmured as he looked at Jasper, from his perfectly rounded ass and pale thighs and then over his muscled torso and then up to his slightly flushed face and the golden-blonde curls that were splayed out around his head.

"Shut up," Jasper muttered, his cheeks reddening like they always did when Emmett used terms of endearment, and he looked as though he was attempting to roll his eyes, but when Emmett's fingers began trailing up his thighs and towards his ass, they just squeezed shut.

"You  _are_ ," Emmett whispered, and one of his hands firmly held Jasper's legs pressed back while the fingers of his other hand went straight for the crease of his ass.

Jasper sucked in a deep breath as Emmett's fingers gently ran up and down the crease, which was still slick and oily from the raspberry and pomegranate lube they had used earlier—fancy,  _expensive_  stuff that Edward had given them as a 'gag' gift last Christmas, although from Bella's small smile, she knew that they were going to actually use it.

Jasper was open from their previous encounters, and Emmett slid two fingers in, just the tips, tugging lightly at the rim and circling his fingers around, his eyes darkening at the way Jasper whimpered and curled his hands into his fists.

There was a slight tug of skin, the lube a little bit dry but nothing painful, just enough to twinge and make Jasper bite down hard on his lower lip.

After a few moments, Emmett pulled his hands away, just to grab the bottle of lube that was next to their empty bottles of beer and a jersey that Jasper had pulled off a while ago, taking turns to awkwardly tip more on his fingers of  _both_  hands before returning two quickly inside Jasper, so suddenly that Jasper made a choked out sound.

His other hand, which had smears of lube on the fingers as well, wrapped around his own cock and pulled it a couple of times, twisting at his head.

Emmett leaned in to kiss Jasper, two fingers buried deep inside his ass and Jasper tried to curl himself forward to make it easier, gasping against his lips, opening up his mouth and Emmett's tongue sliding in, tasting like weed and beer.

The kiss was sloppy and full of saliva and lewd and Emmett's cock dripped with precome, falling onto Jasper's ass and adding to the mess as lube leaked.

Blonde curls were tossed around as Emmett's fingers slowly pushed into Jasper, curling up and reaching expertly for that spot inside his boyfriend that made him cry out.

" _Shit_ ," Jasper hissed out, his back arching as the pads of Emmett's fingers pressed against his prostate and his thighs shook at the sensations that began wracking through his body, his mouth wide open against Emmett's cheek as his lover dipped his head down to suck at his jawline, nipping at the skin and leaving red marks.

Emmett's fingers played inside Jasper like only someone who knew him so well could, rubbing at his prostate and watching as Jasper sighed and jerked and moaned, and his cock jerked and bounced against his stomach as his hips twitched.

"Em— _Em_..." Jasper's breathing came out ragged as Emmett's other hand circled around Jasper's cock and began jacking it slowly.

Then Jasper's breath was completely knocked out of him as Emmett suddenly straightened up, and his strong arms grabbed Jasper's thighs and quickly jerked him impossibly closer, his ass almost completely in Emmett's lap as Emmett slid into him, completely sheathed inside, balls pressed against Jasper's ass.

"Holy shit!" Emmett gasped out.

His limbs felt a little heavy from the alcohol, but his head was spinning with how incredible Jasper felt, his hot walls clenching around him, and he shut his eyes, remaining still, and colours exploded behind his eyelids.

" _Move_ , Em," Jasper made a whining sound as he squeezed around Emmett's cock and wiggled a little on his lap.

"Fuck, sweetheart," Emmett breathed out shakily as he forced his eyes open and looked down at Jasper.

Then he set a brutal pace, hands gripping Jasper's hips firmly, thumbs pressing into Jasper's hip bones firm enough that there were going to be little blue bruises there tomorrow, which would just turn Emmett on all over again when he woke up in the morning and noticed them.

Jasper's eyes were rolled back into his head as Emmett pulled and pushed at him, their bodies sweaty as they came together, Emmett panting and Jasper moaning out a litany of curses, together with Emmett's name.

" _Fuck_ , Emmett...Em, baby... _Fuck_ ," Jasper's body shook as he fumbled, fingers not feeling totally connected to his body as he lifted his hand, reaching for his cock.

As soon as his fingers circled around himself, his body seized up, and Emmett let out a shout as Jasper clenched impossibly tight around his cock.

" _Jasper_!" Emmett grunted out, his thighs shaking as he held Jasper firmly against him, sweaty bodies stuck, night air cool around them, emptying himself inside Jasper's ass as the blonde man jerked his hand quickly around himself.

Emmett held Jasper tight against him as Jasper came, letting out a cry at the release, splashing up on his stomach and his chest, streaking his skin.

Jasper was still breathing heavily with his eyes closed as Emmett pulled out of him slowly—watching his come slowly leak out of the hole before resting Jasper's ass gently back down on the blanket before laying down beside him.

"Shit," Jasper muttered.

"I swear to fucking god, I have no idea how you feel better every single time," Emmett response with a smirk as he reached for a new joint, which they had rolled up earlier, and then picked up a lighter as well. "You first," he offered the joint to Jasper, who took it and propped it between his teeth, turning his head to the side so that Emmett could light the end.

They lay there, arms pressed together and ankles touching, handing the joint back and forth and staring up at the sky, content smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think x


End file.
